Untitled
by Moonlight-Arashi
Summary: This is for a friend to read please do not review


Delisie [dee-lee-ci-ye] and Phorious [fo-ree-us] are the successors of the Eastern and Western Unexplained Ability Association.

Name: Delisie Wang/ Yue (moon in Chinese) Wang

Age: 174

Eyes: Dark, dark, dark, very dark brown that is black normally, brown with tints of wine/blood red when the light shines, cat like yellow eyes when the sunlight shines straight at it.

Hair: Black, to the middle of the back, wavy because of being always in a ponytail.

Body: Looks like she's 11, about 1.45m tall.

Level: Normal – 9,000, 1st Seal Broken – 153,400, 2nd Seal Broken – 34,145,600, 3rd Seal Broken – 579,456,900, 4th Seal Broken – 3,683,925,700, 5th Seal Broken – 12,124,097,400, 6th Seal Broken – 121,240,975,200, 7th Seal Broken – 16,429,832,052,300, 8th Seal Broken – 629,234,097,143,200, 9th Seal Broken – 8,931,789,135,235,200, 10th Seal Broken – Unlimited.

Name: Phorious Swritze

Age: 429

Eyes: Clear blue normally, grayish blue in the light, icy silver blue when the sunlight shines straight at it.

Hair: Wavy golden hair to the shoulder blades.

Body: Looks like she's 12, about 1.5m tall.

Level: Normal –9,000, 1st Seal Broken –9,69,900, 2nd Seal Broken –134,694,400, 3rd Seal Broken –47,042,352,300, 4th Seal Broken –4,789,959,164,800, 5th Seal Broken –146,109,945,692,238,900

This is a story about how 2 girls traveled to the Shaman World and found out the Asakura's are really controlled by people and Hao was really misunderstood by the world.

"Sweetheart?" Phorious called out for her best friend, "you there?" The western beauty looked down the hall.

"What do you want?" Delisie leaned against the library door with a touch screen keyboard in her arms, screens floating around her.

Phorious smiled at the black haired beauty, "Just wondering if you want to watch Shaman King with me," she flicked a strand of hair out of her eyes, "I believe that the little boys are about to meet Hao now,"

The Chinese girl raised an eyebrow, "we have already watched it hasn't we?"

The blonde laughed, "Of course, but what's to stop us from watching it again?" she batted her long eyelashes teasingly, "besides, don't you want to see Hao again?"

Delisie's eyes never moved from the screen, "Are you sure you are not the one wanting to see his twin?" she tapped her keyboard and the screens disappeared.

A sweatdrop formed on Phorious' head, "Eh, yeah, I just want to spend some time with you," she scratched her head as Delisie finally turned her gaze to her.

"Of course," the dark eyed beauty drawled out skeptically, "how could I have ever thought of you as a crazy fangirl,"

Phorious pouted, "Oh fine, so what if I am crazily in love with an anime character? You are too!"

"Oh?" Delisie raised an eyebrow, "one, your heart will be smashed once you discover that there's no way to meet him or he loves Anna. Two, I'm confident that I can deal with the heart break and is content just by looking at his pictures."

Phorious' mouth twitched, "Oh, you are just ever so thoughtful," she mumbled.

"Course," Delisie pushed pass her with a gentle shove, "someone have to do the thinking for you," she smirked, stopping and looking back Phorious out of the corner of her eye, "don't they?"

The blonde stated dreamily at her friend, "Yeah…"

Delisie let out an amused laugh, breaking Phorious out of her daze, "Glad you know," she continued towards the kitchen door.

"Wha-?" Phorious blinked, "Ah! Delisie!" she yelled in embarrassment, a dark blush colouring her cheeks, "you should know that you can hypnotize people with your look!"

"Mm-hm," Delisie hummed, reappearing from the kitchen with a plate of snack in her hand, "let's go," she pushed pass Phorious again.

"Hah?" Phorious blinked dumbly.

Delisie looked back and raised an eyebrow, "You want to watch Shaman King, no?"

"Ah? Oh!" the blonde blinked once more, trying to catch up with her friend's random jump of subject.

Once in the TV room, Delisie formed an arm chair with compressed air and sank into it, "The remote is on the counter to the right," she placed the plate of snack on an air tray and activated her keyboard once again.

Phorious could just feel a vein throbbing on her forehead as she looked at the black haired girl, "There are times I just want to destroy that computer of yours," the blonde stalked over to the counter and snatched the remote, "you pay way too much attention to it, sweetheart," she said and jumped into the couch.

"Mm-hm," Delisie replied, her beautiful eyes never leaving the screens, "glad you know that they are so much more interesting than you,"

Phorious snapped her head towards the other girl with a fake glare, "I-" she was cut off by the starting music of Shaman King, "Oh!" she squealed with big heart shaped eyes, "It's starting!!"

Delisie's dark eyes flickered up for a second then back to the screens, "you are 429 years old, my darling," the fingers of her right hand flew on the keyboard, left hand moving models and information around (see in the movie Iron Man).

The blonde didn't look back, "Yeah, I know, your point?" she stared longing at the huge TV screen, hardly batting her eyes.

"You are acting like those annoying school girls in Japan," Delisie finished drily while putting the finishing touches onto her project.

Phorious ignored her, too busy with staring at the lazy twin to even hear what her friend had said.

Delisie paused her hands and looked up at the TV screen, she frowned at the tiny, faint silver dots starting to appear at the corners of the TV, 'hmm, I don't think that's normal,' she took a lollipop from the snack plate and pocketed some others, [5 travel packages, 2 weapon packages, 50 medcine packages, 20 material packages.] she tapped the commande into the system, [Form: Bracelet] the black haired girl glanced at the silver dots, [send.] immediately, a black bracelet formed on the keyboard.

Delisie smirked and put the bracelet on her bare right wrist while sending the keyboard back into her ring, "hm, hm, hm~, hm, hm~" she hummed, pulling an earplug out of her black necklace and mouthing the lyric silently while watching the silver dots veil the TV screen.

A bright light flashed from the TV screen as the silver dots made a sudden move to cover the whole TV. Automaticly, Phorious jumped up and cling onto Delisie's left arm, "What the heck is that?" she asked crossly.

Delisie glanced at her calmly and stroked the bracelets on her left wrist, [refill.] she commanded softly, "Guess your chance is here," she patted Phorious' hand, signaling her to take it off her arm before resting her hand on the blonde's gold armbrace, [refill.]

Phorious smirked, "We just jump into things, don't we," she removed her hand and pushed her bangs behind her ear.

The other girl glanced at her calmly, "You do the craziest things when you are in love," she stated and pulled the blonde with her towards the TV screen, "go,"

Phorious grinned, "If I didn't know better I would say you are even more eager than me to go there," glancing at Delisie's earplug, she pulled her own from her gold earring, "are you sure we can bring these over there?" the blonde questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Hn," Delisie glanced at her friend with slightly narrowed eyes, "I have no idea how long it would take to bring all of you over if the portal closes," she stated matter-of-factly.

The blonde stopped playing immediately. Even though Yoh was an anime character, she still wants to be with him till the end of time.

With hurried movements, Phorious rushed to the TV and jumped in, pulling Delisie off balance with the sudden move.

The dark haired girl narrowed her eyes in slight annoyance as she fell into the portal, 'Phory still need to learn her manners,' she thought, shaking Phorious' hand off hers, 'I'll make sure she learns her lesson,' Delisie slowed her fall with a compressed air cusion as the portal door appeared at frightening speed, 'hm, I hope Phory didn't crash too hard,' she drawled in her mind with a sadist smirk, felling better as Phorious' surprised yell was heard.

"Eeek!" Phorious yelped as she popped out of the portal into the mid-air, "Deli! You could have warned me about this!" the blonde haired girl flipped and landed safely on the ground.

Phorious' froze for a sec, remembering something, she stood up slowly and looked around, "Eh…" a sweatdrop slowly materialized on her head, "did I interrupt something?" she laughed nervously, looking from one twin to the other.

"I would think so," Delisie's voice came from above her head, "you were just watching this," the black hired girl was sitting on an invisible throne of compressed air. Her slim long legs were crossed and she was resting her elbow onto the arm rest so that she could rest her cheek on her knuckle. The dark entrancing eyes were half-lidded, but it wasn't hard to see the amusement in them.

Phorious blushed deeply at Delisie's amused gaze; "Y-you should have warned me!" she pouted and kicked off the ground.

Delisie held out her right hand as the blonde got up to the same height as her and gently took her out stretched hand, "You pulled me off balance," she drawled out slowly while letting Phorious regain her balance on the plate of hardened air, "and I was eating," her dark eyes curved slightly, as if smiling.

The blonde whimpered, "B-but!" Phorious transformed into chibi state, "you could have easily stayed balanced!"

"Ah," Delisie smiled innocently and straightened her head, "but my lollipop got dirty," she put her index finger under her lip in almost a pout, "did you want me to get sick, Phory?" she asked sweetly, sending a shiver down the blonde's spine, "you wouldn't would you?" her dark eyes glistened with tears, "not with all the diseases going around!"

Phorious fell onto the air plate, "wu~wu~, I'm sorry!" OTZ how could she ever forget that Deli was the Queen of acting, wu~ teacher! I'm so sorry I didn't listen to you! You were so right! Deli is the devil itself! Wu~ mommy!

Delisie smiled sweetly, "I'm so glad you could admit your mistakes," she rested her hands on the armrests and spoke motherly, "I would like some milk tea now," her dark eyes grew colder as she turned her gaze to the people down on the ground, "get some, for the boys," she slowly turned her smile into blank.

The blonde's mouth twitched and glanced down at the people she had done her best to ignore so far, "O-of course," her blue eyes darkened for a second as she looked at Hao, "not his followers too, right?" she asked nervously, paling at the thought of bringing so much milk tea.

Delisie glanced at her in reply, seemly amused.

Phorious drooped her head, "I get it…" she pouted before she disappeared with a twirl then back a second later, glasses of milk tea appeared one by one and landed in each person's hand, "here," she handed the milk tea she was holding to Delisie carefully.

The black haired girl took a small sip and watched through half-opened eyes at people's reactions, "Consider it as an apology for disturbing you," she raised the glass towards them, "we do have enough pride not to poison you," Delisie looked down coldly at Ren.

"Che," the purple haired boy turned away but gulped down the milk tea, graceful despite his speed.

Phorious raised an eyebrow, "I did not actually expect them to drink it," she mumbled, mourning over the lost of her magic quantity.

Delisie smirked, "You were the one that actually controlled if you want the milk tea to be able to help with power gaining or not," she took another sip.

Phorious' face cracked, "T.T you were always the one that told me what to do, I forgot I can even decide myself," she teared inside.

The dark eyes girl seemed to be amused by her reaction, "I'll be going now," she glanced at the people on the ground, "we will meet again," she disappeared as if the wind blown the pieces of her away.

Phorious sweatdropped as she stared at the spot Delisie was, "I really don't think they have a good first expression of us," the blonde mumbled, "and," the corner of her mouth twitched, "Hao really look like a doll…"

The blonde jumped off the air plate onto the ground and bowed to the two groups, "I apologize for our rudeness, my name is Phorious Swritze," she smiled brightly, "my friend was Delisie Wang, but I would appreciate it if you just call her Yue,"

Phorious straightened her body and looked at Hao and Yoh, "Are you twins?" she asked curiously, looking at them up down, "but you feel so different," she frowned in childish confusion.

Hao was the first one to recover, "Heh," he let out a soft, warm chuckle, "you are not shaman," he stated with a harmless smile, ignoring the blonde's questions.

Phorious blinked in surprise for a second then smiled happily back, "no," her blue eyes curved gently because of the smile, "I am more of a magician than shaman," she opened her eyes worriedly, "does it bother you?" she bit her bottom lip, "I'm just more used to the western abilities, Deli is the one that's good with the eastern ones,"

Hao smiled kindly, "Oh?" he sounded slightly surprised, but recovered, "It's no worry, really," he soother comfortingly, "but what do you mean by western abilities?"

Phorious blushed softly while ranting in her mind, 'oh my elffing god this is tiring! I have to put up with both physical acting and mental acting!! But I can see why Deli love him, he is sweet despite being the evil guy,' she scratched her head shyly, "you know how Europe have magicians?" she glanced at Hao, "not the ones on TV!" she flushed indignantly at the slight raise of his eyebrow, "the ones that used to exist in the Renaissance and Middle Ages," Phorious glanced up again to make sure he's understanding, "well, I am one and I can also use any other abilities that was in the western part of the world, but I just prefers magic better," she nodded childishly as if confirming a fact, "it's so much more convenient,"

Hao blinked, "Oh? I didn't know they existed," he smiled softly again, "would you like traveling with me?" her stepped forward and stretched his hand in invitation.

"No!" Ren jerked Phorious back by her arm, out of Hao's reach, "You are not going to help him," he glowered at the blonde.

Phorious blinked in surprise, "ne, is there a problem?" she asked innocently as she regained her balance, the big blue eyes looking from Ren to Hao then back again.

Hao still smiled kindly, "That wasn't very nice, Ren," he commented softly.

Phorious sweatdropped in her mind, 'Oh I can really see why Deli fell in love with him,' even if there's some fake parts in his actions, most are true and sincere,' she smiled gently on the inside, 'Deli, I approve him,'

"Yah!" she yelled out in surprise as Ren pushed her behind him into Yoh, 'Hey! You are so mean!' Phorious thought as she glared at the boy with teary eyes.

Yoh sweatdropped and patted the blonde on the back, "You okay?" he asked quietly, "sorry about Ren,"

Phorious' eyes widened and spinned around, "H-how.." she took few shaky steps back, "No, it's not possible, how could he live so long without a complete soul?!" the blonde stared at Yoh in confusion and surprise, "no," she held her forehead.

The two groups all turned to look at her as she knelt to the ground, "Wu~" she bit her lips in annoyance as she realized what Delisie had meant by the only reason why Yoh was able to kill Hao was because he had wanted him to die, "Your soul is not complete, why didn't you take it back?" the blonde snapped her head towards Hao, eyes narrowed.

The older twin blinked in surprise then smiled harmlessly, "Your powers are so interesting," he changed the subject smoothly, just like he did before.

Phorious sweatdropped, 'That trick wouldn't work with anyone else,' she thought, 'only Hao have that bad of a reputation…' the corner of her mouth twitched as the boys started yelling at Hao.

"I'll go with you," Phorious said quietly, standing up shakily as if suppressing something, "I'm interested in your soul," the girl's hair turned into a light brown as a calming tone creeped into her voice.

The boys blinked in surprise as Phorious raised her head; the sky blue eyes are now a soft grey-blue, sad instead of the warmth and innocence before.

The now brown haired girl looked around, "I must thank you for letting Swritze loosen her control," she said quietly, "It has been a long time since she let me out," a gentle smile graced her lips, "there's no need to be weary, Swritze simple chains me because I have most of her painful memories," the girl touched the golden band on her forehead gently with a sad smile, "she still deny my existence,"

Hao kept smiling softly, "Then how should we call you?" he asked kindly, breaking the girl's daze.

"Ne," she frowned slightly, "I call her Swritze so I suppose you should say I'm Phorious…" a bitter smile tugged her lips, "but she would be upset if you do, so just call me Pain,"

"Oh?" the boy didn't push on the matter despite his interest.

Pain shook herself out of her memories, "I apologize," she dipped her head respectfully and walked up to Hao.

"What for?" the long haired boy asked softly with a gentle smile, causing Pain to start ranting in her head.

"For Swritze and my rudeness," the girl replied quietly, 'God!' she screamed in her head, 'I already said I know why Deli love him! There's no need to show me more!!'

The boy just softly and took her hand before Ren could get her again, 'Let's go,' he jumped onto the Spirit of Fire and smiled at Pain reassuringly to calm her surprise, "get stronger, Yoh,"

The brown haired girl bit her lip as she stared at the ground far below them, "I've never rode on anything this big," she said softly as the red oversoul jumped into the air and flew smoothly, "Swritze always preferred transporting," the girl frowned thoughtfully, "Empress Yue had bred a lot of dragons for traveling, but Swritze never tried them," a sweet smile crossed her lips, "Swritze had a fear for dragons unless she trust them enough, and Empress Yue's dragons are not exactly that friendly,"

Hao turned to her and smiled softly, "Tell me more about you and Swritze," the boy's long hair trailed behind him in the wind, "you seem very interesting,"

Pain blushed slightly, "Swritze is called the angel of light or Lady Phorious of the Fire by those that love and adore her, or Hell's Fury by those that fear and hate her," she calmed her blush and looked at the horizon with a faraway look, "Swritze had a lonely childhood, being forced to kill her family members by her sensei at a yong age and trained as the next protector of the western world, she never really had the freedom of making friends," she touched the gold band around her forehead, "she was around 250 years old when Empress Yue came along, taken away from her family to fill the empty spot of the eastern world successor when the last one destoried herself, it's sad really," the girl tilted her head towards the sky, "Empress Yue was so young but so cold, she wasn't the slightest upset by the order to kill her family members. It was the first time Swritze felt fear," Pain stopped and didn't seem to want to continue.

Hao didn't mind, only smile again and turned away.

"Empress Yue was the one that taught Swritze how to separate a part of herself into me and Phorious, the keeper of the unwanted and the fighter from hell," Pain hugged her knees and said quietly, "she tore a complete soul into three parts then bond them together," she turned to Hao with a sad smile, "Empress Yue has the right to be feared,"

Then suddenly, Pain's grey-blue eyes widened, "Ah," she let out a soft pained sound, "I-I think my t-time is up," she smiled weakly and closed her eyes.

Hao watched with detached interest as the light brown locks changed back to golden blonde, "Heh," he let out a soft chuckle and closed his eyes in an innocent smile, "Glad you are awake,"

Phorious blinked in confusion, "Eh…" she looked around, "how…." She questioned weakly.

Hao smiled comfortingly, "You fell unconscious," he said softly.

"Oh…." Phorious bit her lip, looking lost and fell silent.

While Phorious tagged along with Hao, Delisie was at the north pole forming a giant mansion out of crystal and ice with all kinds of jewels for decoration.

When finished, Delisie sat on the throne with her screens floating around her, [Form headquarters in China, Asia. Egypt, Africa. England, Europe. Canada, North America.] She ordered, [Form mansion replica in Antarctic, undetectable.] the black haired girl smirked, [Gather followers.] her dark eyes slid halfway closed as they sparked with contentment, [Enter.]

As Delisie rested in her mansion, people with unique abilities are gathered all around the world and send to the headquarters, /I reject no one/ the message says, /but come with the knowledge that you might stay for your whole life,/ this part made people pause, /and know that if you cannot accept what you are then you'll never find the place you belong./

The ones that had continued were divided by age, then ability type, then personality after that, and by potential at last.

As the shaman tournament went on, the people that were once shunned by the outside world regained their sense of belonging and confidence while becoming more and more loyal to Delisie.

"Your Majesty," a soft eyed teenager knelt in from of Delisie at the headquarter in China, "the Tao family had refused to cooperate once again, they said we were traitors and brings shame upon our families,"

Delisie opened one eye lazily, "You are confused," she said slowly, as if rolling every syllable before letting it out, "not understand why I still give them chances,"

The teenager knelt silently and respectfully, waiting peacefully to be enlightened.

"The Tao family have nothing I want," she straightened her head and let her arm fall onto the arm rest of the throne, "but the heir of that family," she smirked slightly, "Tao Ren," she let the name hang for a second then continued, "he is a friend of Yoh Asakura," she opened her dark eyes and looked down at the teenager with a smirk, "the boy that holds Phory's eyes ever since she laid her gaze on him,"

The soft eyed teenager frowned slight, "Your Majesty," he said respectfully, "isn't Yoh Asakura the younger twin of Hao-sama?" he asked softly, "wasn't he the one that threatens Hao-sama's health?"

Delisie tilted her head to one side, "I will respect his choice unless it endangers his life," she stated, "and his life is not in danger," an amused glint appeared in her eyes, "that boy…." She shook her head.

The teenager fipped his head respectfully, "Thank you, Your Majesty," he said softly.

"No need," Delisie answered lazily, "even if you didn't ask, someone else will," she smirked, "you understands more anyways,"

The boy blushed, "I am honored," he said softly.

"Mmm-hmm," Delisie closed her eyes, "I want you to lead Team Black Cat to help Phory, no need to report and assist Hao if you feel necessary, try to keep the twins from fighting," she took off one bracelet and threw it to the teenager, "prepare in Mode B and take an apprentice,"

The soft eyed boy stood up and placed his right hand on his heart, "Your command is our destiny, my Queen," he bowed as a medieval knight would and disappeared in a swirl of snow.

"…" Delisie stared at the spot he was, "..who is the one coming up with all these phrases?" black lines appeared on the back of her head, "it was 'my life is yours, my Queen,' just last week…."

While Delisie sweatdropped over the phrases, let us go back and see Phorious, the blonde is now traveling with Yoh instead of Hao.

"Lady Phorious," five people appeared in front of the group and bowed politely, "we came on the order of Queen Delisie," the soft eyed boy in the front said softly.

Phorious tilted her head, "Queen? That was not Deli's order was it?"

The soft eyed boy blushed, "Her Majesty never said anything about this," he explained softly.

"Oh," Phorious nodded, "Deli would have chosen Empress if you asked her, but anyways," she narrowed her eyes slightly, "I don't suppose she wanted you to help Hao too?"

The soft eyed teenager ignored the reaction from Yoh's group and answered in his soft voice, "Her Majesty had ordered us to help him if we feel necessary, but no, she did not express any wish towards helping or not,"

Phorious sweatdropped, "Right, what are your names?" she looked the team over.

"I am one of the 12 knights, my name is Alan, of the Yin," the boy said softly.

"Team Black Cat, the name's Lan, of the Ice," the dark haired boy behind him continued coldly.

"Che, Team Black Cat. Kaze, of the wind," the feminine looking boy answered with lazy half-opened silver eyes.

"Team Black Cat. Yuki, of the lightning," the flash goddess and ex-shinigami said darkly.

"Ah, I-I'm Rain, a-an Earth apprentice," the girl with two pig tails stuttered out.

Phorious sweatdropped in her mind, 'How did Deli got these two here?' she deadpanned, "I'm Phorious Swritze, of the Yang," she replied with a smile, "This is Yoh Asakura, Tao Ren, Ryuu, and Horohoro,"

The three boys narrowed their eyes at Yoh but bowed politely with the two female members, "May the stars watch over you," Alan said softly.

Phorious sweatdropped, "Deli didn't teach you that," the corner of mouth twitched as she remembered how the eastern beauty almost tore the fantasy book apart because of the description of the dragons.

Alan smiled sweetly, "No," he answered softly, "Her Majesty didn't, it was from a book she wanted to be published," the corner of his mouth twitched slightly, "she said it's easier to read from a proper book,"

"What are you standing around for?" a cold voice sounded from behind them, turning the boys into the frightened state immediately.

"A-Anna," Yoh stuttered out.

Phorious turned her head to see the famous blonde, "You are Anna?" she asked curiously, "you don't seem that strong,"

1080 rustled slightly, "Who are you," Anna demanded coldly.

Phorious turned around fully and smiled brightly, "I'm Phorious Swritze, it's nice to meet you,"

From behind her, Alan bowed again, "Lady Phorious, Queen Delisie had watned to tell you to be careful with Lust," he held out a slender whip, "she said that if you get out of control again, she will not seal it for you," he bowed lower, "forgive my forgetfulness,"

Phorious turned her head back to him, "Deli said that?" a skeptical look crossed her face, "did she say why?"

Alan gave her a sweet smile, "Her Majesty wanted Asakura-san to be able to live when the finale comes," the soft eyed boy tilted her head innocently, "she was having an amused look in her eyes when she said that,"

The blonde they had ignored stormed up to Phorious, "Go prepare dinner," she commanded coldly with a hard glare.

Phorious turned her head back with a questioning look in her eyes, "Do I know you very well? Who are you to command me?" the golden blonde asked curiously with an innocent tilt of her head like Alan did.

Anna frowned, "You have to earn your rent," she answered coldly.

The western beauty frowned back innocently, "This is a hotel,"

Before Anna could reply, Yoh cut her off, "Phorious is the one that's paying the hotel fee for us….." she shrank under Anna's glare, but managed to finish….though it would help better if he spoke louder….

Phorious smiled brightly again, "Yeah, I didn't really get the chance to thank Hao properly, and he asked me to help you if I could," she scratched her head in embarrassment, "my magic is useless without Lust," she waved the black leather whip with a blush.

Anna narrowed her eyes, "Do you know what Hao did?" she demanded.

"Huh?" the golden blonde blinked innocently, "what do you mean?"

Anna stalked over to the couch and sat down, "Go cook dinner," she commanded to the boys and glanced at Phorious, "sit down," she ordered to the girl and turned on the TV, "Hao Asakura………" she started to tell Phorious about Hao's crimes, missing the dangerous glint in Team Black Cat's eyes.

Finally, the blonde finished, "…..and Yoh will become the Shaman King after he destories Hao,"

Phorious had kept a soft sweet sile throughtout the whole explanation, now she gently patted Manta's head, "Don't worry," she gave him a bright smile and turned to Anna," You say that his…eh...shaman points are 1,25,000?" she asked.

Anna frowned but nodded.

Phorious flashed her a sweet smile, "Then why didn't he destroy the humans already?" she questioned innocently, her clear blue eyes turning slightly darker, "I am sure he could,"

Anna glared at her but said nothing, leaving the boys to exclaim over the question.

"And," Phorious covered her left eye for a second with her left hand, "it was never explained…." She whispered almost to herself, "..why he was said to be evil," the bright smiled that had faded came back in full force, "I'll decide myself if he's dangerous or not," she concluded.

Anna glared coldly at her, "Even for some unexplained reason Hao did not destroy all humans, it could not be denied that he killed those that disagrees with him,"

Phorious shook her head, "I will decide when I know everything that happened," she said softly, "Deli had said that she liked him better than anyone else," the blonde lowered her eyes, "I trust her instinct."

The golden blonde took a bowl of rice and started to eat silently while ignoring Anna's glare, signaling the discussion is over.

Alan sat beside her quietly, his soft eyes curved slightly in a gentle smile, "Lady Phorious," he said softly as the golden blonde slowly ate her food, "If it is okay, we would like to stay a distance away," he gently pushed his long bangs behind his ear.

Phorious looked up and gave him a smile, "Of course," she said sweetly, "Just please be careful," her blue eyes darkened a bit more, "Deli wouldn't be very happy if any of you get hurt,"

The soft eyed teenager stood up and bowed, "Thank you for your worries," he replied respectfully and called to the Team Black Cat members that are around the room, "Let's go." Alan gave one more bow then used a swirl of snow to teleport them away.

Phorious bit her bottom lip, "I should go see Deli sometime soon," she whispered to herself, "they are respecting me only because Deli said so," the golden blonde rested the bowl down and rubbed her earphone between two fingers.

"Yes, darling," Delisie's voice came through.

The golden blonde smiled warmly, "Hey sweetheart, mind arranging a time for me to see the members?"

"Oh?" Delisie gave an uninterested sound, "I'll teleport you when it's the final battle," she answered mildly, a sharp contrast against Phorious' bright tone.

"The last battle?" Phorious pouted, "Fine, but will I see you any time soon?"

"No," came the short reply.

A dark aura came around Phorious, "Why not?" she whined gloomily as little green ghosts started to appear.

"I have things to do," Delisie's mild tone came in reply/

Phorious shrank into the corner and started to plant mushrooms, "Wu~ Deli don't worry about me anymore,"

"En-hmm," the mild reply came through the earphone, causing the golden blonde to darken even more, "deal with it," Delisie hang up.

Phorious slowly turned into a statue……..

Delisie looked up at the glamorous gate in front of her, "Hyotei," she let out softly, a blank look on her face.

"Beautiful Miss, you look lost," a deep silky voice sounded behind her, "is there anything I could do to help?"

Delisie lowered her gaze from the gate and turned to see the boy that spoke, "Where is the principal's office?" she asked calmly and slowly, pronouncing each and every word clearly with a mild tone.

Amazement flashed across the boy's face, "Of course," he recovered quickly and stepped into the school, "follow me please," the blue haired boy gave her an entrancing smile.

Delisie shifted the one-strap backpack to her right shoulder and gave him a mild nodded of thank you.

"Saa…are you coming to this school?" the boy covered his slight surprise with a question and gently pushed his glasses back in place.

Delisie started to nod, but stopped when she remembered that it's not very polite, "Yes," she said shortly.

"You don't seem old enough to go to middle school," the blue haired boy kept up the conversation.

"11," Delisie answered mildly, not even glancing at the boy beside her, "3rd year, home tutored," she stopped and turned to the boy, "I am Tsuki (moon in Japanese) Wang, pleased to meet you,"

The boy's steps faltered at the sudden stop and turned to face her, "Yushi Oshitari," he took her hand a kissed it softly, "it's a honor to meet you,"

Delisie glanced down at her hand, she raised an eyebrow but said nothing about it, though she did wipe her hand on her jean after he let go, "Would you prefer Yushi or Oshitari?" she asked, speaking in the same slow calm way of hers as she resumed walking, "I lived in Canada for 4 years," the girl explained calmly, "and I grew up in China,"

Yushi blinked in surprise at her question, "Ah, you could call me whatever you want Tsuki-san," he said silkily.

Delisie glanced at him, "Just Tsuki if you will," she said mildly, "I still have a hard time with my Japanese name," the girl explained when he gave her a questioning look.

"Ah," Yushi nodded in understanding, "but you speak Japanese very well, Tsuki," he almost purred out her name.

The black haired girl shifted her backpack slightly, "It's my 4th language," she saidas if it's no big deal, completely ignoring Yushi's shock.

"4th?!" a shocked look crossed the boy's face, "what are your other languages?" even though shocked, he didn't forget to bring her towards the office.

Delisie glanced at him, "Chinese, English, and French are my first 3; Japanese, Spanish and Italian are the ones I'm studying right now," she half closed her eye, "I'm a it stuck on Italian at the moment," her half shaded eyes showed a flash of boredom, "I can't vibrate the notes very well,"

Yushi pushed his glasses back in position, "It must have been tiring to learn all those languages,"

The girl shook her head, "No," she answered, "I liked it better than Novel Study,"

"Ah," Yushi replied, not knowing what to say for the first time in his life.

Delisie pushed back her bangs, "There's no need to talk," her mild gaze flickered to Yushi, "I enjoy the quiet," she tilted her head slightly and added, "but your voice sounds very nice,"

The boy only smiled/smirked, "I'm sorry," he started silkily, but was cut off.

"Please," Delisie turned her dark eyes to him, "I have no interest in flirting, respect yourself," her calm eyes opened fully, "I understand that the children of big families usually have arranged marriages, but it would be a much better use of time to build up your own business than trying to let yourself go as wild as you can in the free time you have," the girl pushed back her loose bangs, "Don't waste your time when you know you will regret it," her dark eyes looked into his, "it's not as hard as you think to get free from your family," she turned her head back straight, "it only took me 3 years to make them let me go,"

Yushi's smile slowly turned bitter, "I'm not a genius like you, Tsuki," he said softly, not flirting with Delisie for the first time.

Delisie frowned at him, showing the first distinct sign of emotion to the boy, "This have nothing to do with being a genius, you simply just have to make a living yourself, make sure your family cannot effect your source of income and have everyone that knows on your side, then your family can't do anything to you," she swept her bangs back roughly, irritated by it's swaying around.

Yushi blinked, "You mean…" he trailed off.

"Yes," Delisie rolled her eyes, "why did you think it took me 3 years? They haven't taught me how to do it and I had to learn it myself while not letting them know about the progress I'm making," she sighed at her stubborn bang and give up on trying to make it stay in place.

Yushi bowed his head and thought silently, though not forgetting to keep going towards the office.

Delisie let him, slowly going over the information she have of him and any possible spots in her companies (please, you ddin't think that Delisie needed her followers to make money for her did you? She was the richest person on Earth in her dimension/world and has build up her companies herself at the age of 15). She wanted to help him, he seems to be in the same situation as Alan was, but Alan chose to fake his death and cut off all ties; she's interested to know how Yushi would work out of the control of his family, Delisie shiftedher backpack, 'And he could help me get to know the characters in Prince of Tennis,' she thought slowly, her eyelids drooping back down to shield the glint of interest in her dark eyes, 'Phory would need someone to look after her too, from time to time,'

"Tsuki," Yushi said suddenly, "would you help me," he blurted out and blinked in surprise at what he just said.

Delisie raised her gaze from the ground and glanced at him, "If you wish it," she answered calmly and changed the subject, "why is there no one here?"

Yushi looked at her for a minute then explained, "The girls are all at the tennis court," he pushed his glassesback in place with a half smile, "you want to go see after your registration?"

Delisie tilted her head in thought, "Perhaps," she replied, still speaking in the mild, mild tone of hers, "do your teammates have a lot of fangirls?" her dark eyes turned to him curiously.

The blue haired boy leaned closer with a smirk, "Oh don't worry, my dear," he kissed her hand, a playful glint in his eyes, "you are my only love,"

Delisie felt a corner of her mouth strated to twitch and a sweatdrop slowly formed on the back of her head, "Yushi……" she let out a sigh, "I'm asking because if there's too much fangirls, I don't think I'll go today," she rubbed her forehead and pushed his face away with her other hand.

"Ah," Yushi let out a soft chuckle, "then I don't think you'll be going today," laughter showed in his eyes, "there's always a lot of fangirls," he paused to turned the corner, "and how did you know I'm in the tennis team?"

The girl gave him a lazy half smile, "The whole Wind Speaker is mine, don't youthink I would know everything there is to know about my future school mates?" she looked at the office door at the end of the hall and felt her eyes twitched, "the school…..is very rich……" black lines appeared in the background.

Yushi laughed in amusement, "Nothing about you surprise me anymore, and did you not read the school's information?"

Delisie shook her head with a slight smile, "No, I just wanted a normal school experience, the students' information was memorized only because of my guardian," the girl looked at the nearing door and swaetdropped, "even though I knew the school was rich, I did not expect it to be this….." she trailed off.

Yushi let out another chuckle, "Then I guess I'll be showing you around," he pushed his glasses, "find me in the tennis court in the morning when you come," he tilted his head in thought, "actually--"

Delisie smiled slightly, she like this boy, "Call the Wind Speaker and ask to see , tell him your name and what you want, "she brushed her hair out of her eye, "consider him as your personal sectary or servant, he will do everything you ask," the girl took out her cell phone and searched out a number, "give the number to Mr. Sil if you ever need to contact me," she glanced at the boy, "I don't usually open my cell phone,"

Yushi gave a nod, "I suppose you already know my number," he smiled, amusement dancing in his eyes, "tell me when to get you to go to the tennis court from the school gate, or you'll be attacked by fangirls,"

The black haired girl gave him a half smile, "I'll remember to blame you then, when I'm attacked," she shifted her backpack to her other shoulder and opened the office door, "you are the first person I approve as friend in this world, Yushi," she said softly and gave the boy a gentle smile, "welcome to bother me at any time," with a nod of thank you, the girl stepped inside the office and closed the door, switching back to the mild, calm girl Yushi saw at the school gate.

Phorious sighed again as she stared at the ground in front of her, ignoring the cold and the worried glances the boys gave her.

"Are you ok?" Yoh finally decided to ask, concern in his eyes, "you been like this ever since we saw Hao,"

The blonde lowered her head even more, "I'm sorry," she mumbled, "it's just that I can't stand the thought that someone wants to kill Hao," a lost look came into her blue eyes, "he is such a sweet boy," she whimpered and squeeze her eyes shut.


End file.
